


Kinktober 2019

by snarkasaurus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Writing card for Kinktober 2019





	Kinktober 2019

Participation in Kinktober this year is personally set as mandatory. It's fun and I never seem to get there. So! :D Here we go. 

The List: 

1\. Lingerie  
2\. Ritual  
3\. Bath/Shower  
4\. TOys  
5\. Mirror  
6\. Domination  
7\. Medical Play  
8\. Threesome  
9\. Wax Play  
10\. Piercings/Tattoos  
11\. Choking  
12\. Knife play  
13\. Demon  
14\. Biting/Scratching  
15\. Shibari  
16\. Blindfold  
17\. Oral  
18\. Against a Wall  
19\. Striptease/lap dance  
20\. Teasing/begging  
21\. Spanking  
22\. Roleplay  
23\. Hairpulling  
24\. Role reversal  
25\. Bondage  
26\. Fingering/Handjobs  
27\. FInger sucking  
28\. Orgasm denial  
29\. Size difference  
30\. Free Day  
31\. Aftercare 


End file.
